


Undertale shorts

by DarkWo1f



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Flirty Frisk (Undertale), Friendshipping is fun, Goat Mom Is Best Mom (Undertale), Multi, Nice Flowey (Undertale), References to Undertale Genocide Route, Sans/Ketchup needs to be a real tag, Suicide, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, lowercase squad, oh rip frisk, papyrus date
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkWo1f/pseuds/DarkWo1f
Summary: Random things I write when I get bored?half and half serious and crack... though a bit more crack
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Flowey & Frisk (Undertale), Flowey/Frisk kinda, Frisk & Papyrus (Undertale), Frisk & Sans & Toriel (Undertale), Frisk & Sans (Undertale), Frisk & Toriel (Undertale), Napstablook & Sans (Undertale), Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), Papyrus & Undyne (Undertale), Sans & Toriel (Undertale), Sans/Ketchup, Undyne & Mettaton but not really
Comments: 93
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cheese-duck](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cheese-duck).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this thing when I was talking about wholesome friendshipping sans and blooky  
> lowercase squad

Blooky: want to lie on the floor and feel like garbage with me 

Sans: _falls face-first onto the floor_

Blooky: that looks like it hurt... are you okay... 

Sans: _muffled screaming_ i can't feel my face-bones 

Blooky: i would pat you but i don't have any arms 

Sans: that's fine 

Sans: _dislocates his arm_ now you can have one 

Blooky: i can't pick it up 

Sans: o h 

Sans: modern problems requires modern solutions _stick arm through blooky_

Sans: screw this i'm getting alphys to make you a body 

Blooky: no, i'm fine 

Sans: _shouting_ alphys get yo lazy butt over here 

Alphys: For the last time No 

Sans: _Bad time time_

Alphys: ;-; 

Blooky: but i don't want- 

Sans: no buts, you need an arm so you can pat me 

Alphys: **ANIME ARM BOT**

Blooky: **no**

Sans: **please stop your scaring me**

Blooky: _floats to sans' head_

Sans: this is my new favourite type of pet bye alphys

Alphys: **but arm-**

Sans: **wanna have a bad time**

Alphys: **;-;**

Blooky: bye...

and then they lived happily ever after with pats the end-


	2. Genocide is hard to overcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a small thing  
> Genocide is hard to overcome  
> Also not Frans-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this instead of writing Memorytale  
> You're Welcome

Sans was quite tired. He had a long day, and he needed a break. He flopped down on the couch, groaning as his face-bones collided with the springs inside the couch. He heard some noises from his brother's room. Did he capture the human? Sans got up and walked over to his room.  
"HELLO BROTHER!" Papyrus beamed. The human turned towards Sans and waved.  
"oh hey bro, weren't you going to capture the human?"  
"YES, BUT I DECIDED AGAINST IT. DURING OUR FIGHT, THE HUMAN EXPRESSED THAT WE WANTED TO BE FRIENDS. SO I DECIDED TO TAKE THE HUMAN ON A FRIENDSHIP DATE," Papyrus said. The humans grinned up at Sans. Sans sighed.  
"ok then. i'll just go now," Sans said with a shrug. Suddenly the human got up and tugged on Sans' sweater. They gave Sans a pleading look.  
"what is it, kiddo?" Sans asked. The kid started pulling him away.  
"SEEMS LIKE THE HUMAN WISHES TO TALK TO YOU... OR WHATEVER THEY DO," Papyrus guessed. Sans nodded and allowed the human to take him into another room.

"so, kiddo. what do you want?" the skeleton asked, not expecting a response. Usually, the Human would draw something or write something down to show what they wanted.  
"Sorry," They said, voice no more than a whisper. At first Sans was in shock, but then he was confused.  
"what for?" he asked.  
"I-I killed everyone," the human said, starting to cry, "T-Then I RESET. I can't get it out of my mind!" They said, tears streaming down their neck. Sans stared at them. This confirmed many of his theories.  
"hey kiddo," the skeleton started to reassure.  
"Frisk," They said  
"huh?"  
"My name is Frisk,"  
"well, frisk, you didn't mean it, right?" Sans asked, "you were just curious,"  
"Yea, but I still did it!" Frisk said, their voice getting louder. Sans pulled them closer.  
"I'm sorry,"  
"i forgive you,"  
"No, I'm sorry for this," Frisk said, pulling away. "Take my SOUL to Asgore, give yourself a happy ending,"  
Frisk pulled out the Tough Glove.  
And it was all over.


	3. part 2 of last thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus doesn't get why this is happening

"hey paps," The short skeleton called out.  
"WHAT IS IT, BROTHER?" Papyrus called out and entered the room. The body of the human- no, Frisk was still lying on the ground. And there was no RESET. Papyrus looked down.  
"SANS! WHAT IS THAT,"  
"that is the kid,"  
"SANS. WHAT DID YOU DO?"  
"i did nothing," Sans defended himself. Papyrus stopped. The brothers decided to take in the body. And Sans called Alphys to take away the SOUL.  
"SO, THE HUMAN DID THIS TO THEMSELF?"  
"yup,"  
"WHY?" Papyrus asked. Sans sighed.  
"you wouldn't get it,"   
"BELIEVE ME, I WILL. THE HUMAN TRIED TO EXPLAIN IT TO ME... THE RESTARTS? AND HOW THEY KILLED EVERYONE? IT'S ALL VERY WEIRD,"  
"yea and they have been toying with us,"  
"SANS, WHY WON'T THEY RESTART?" Papyrus asked his brother. Sans sighed.  
"i think they've given up,"  
"WHY?"  
"because they want to give us a," sans moved his hands into some air quotations, "happy ending,"  
"BUT IT WON'T BE A HAPPY ENDING WITHOUT THEM. IT MAKES SENSE DOESN'T IT? THEY'RE SCARED. THEY'RE SCARED THAT THEY WILL HURT US. BUT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, UNDERSTAND," Papyrus said, standing up.  
"bro, this is serious,"  
"BUT, THIS HUMAN HAS BEEN THROUGH A LOT. THEY'VE LIED, THEY'VE KILLED, THEY'VE BEEN KILLED. AND THEY CONTROL TIME. THAT'S A BIG RESPONSIBILITY,"  
"bro they've killed us,"  
"AND WHY WAS THAT? THEY WERE SCARED, THEY DIDN'T UNDERSTAND,"  
"still, that doesn't change a thing. they are a murderer,"  
"WOULDN'T YOU BE?"  
"huh?" Sans stood up and looked at his taller brother in the eye-socket.  
"WELL, THERE IS NO CONSEQUENCES, THEY COULD DO WHATEVER THEY WANTED AND BE FINE, THEY ARE BOUND TO DO BAD THINGS,"  
"so? that doesn't matter,"  
"SANS. ANYONE CAN BE GOOD IF THEY JUST TRIED. BUT ANYONE COULD BE BAD IF THEY TRIED. IT'S LIKE A DOUBLE SIDED COIN,"  
"your right, that human wanted to be bad. it wasn't an accident that they killed us,"  
"AND NOW THE BARRIER WILL BREAK. AND THEY WANTED TO BE GOOD, ONE LAST TIME. DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND BROTHER? THEY CAN BE GOOD IF THEY TRIED,"  
"yea, but sometimes you don't want to try,"  
"YES. BUT THEY CHOSE TO TRY WHEN IT MATTERED,"


	4. uh oh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I write small bad surface things when I'm bored so have a few  
> oh and a few aren't surface things so just roll with it

Chara: Is this what you want?  
Asriel: I don't know, is it red and a cutting board?  
Chara, holding a red cutting board: No its blue and a knife 

* * *

Frisk: Aww, so you do feel pity for me  
Flowey: I feel something all right  
Frisk: Yea, Pity.  
Flowey: No, Disgust

* * *

Flowey: All lies start from a grain of truth  
Frisk:  
Flowey: Of course in this case, the grain of truth is just as small as your brain, you idiot

* * *

Flowey: Frisk! You scared the living daylights out of me!  
Frisk: You had living daylights?

* * *

Flowey: Why do you keep inviting Undyne over  
Frisk: Profit  
Flowey: What?  
Frisk: I get the Swear Jar money

* * *

Toriel: You know the rules of the kitchen my child, you either cook or you be cooked  
Flowey, from afar: IN THIS WORLD ITS COOK OR YOU'LL BE COOKED  
Frisk: SHUT UP

* * *

Frisk: What gets smaller when you turn it upside down?  
Flowey: Depends. How many limbs are you cutting off?

* * *

Flowey: In this world its Kill or you'll be Killed  
Frisk, with a really dusty knife: What?  
Flowey: What I said was...  
Flowey, in a cheerful anime voice: IN THIS WORLD ITS HUG OR BE HUGGED  
Frisk: G o o d

* * *

Flowey: This day can't get any worse  
Mettaton:  
Flowey: It just did

* * *

Flowey: Please don't leave me!  
Frisk: Aww, you do care!  
Flowey: No I don't. But if Papyrus babysits me again I'm going to scream

* * *

Toriel: We're going shopping!  
Flowey: No no no... The correct term is YOU'RE going shopping...

* * *

Frisk: You're never going to grow up  
Flowey: Yah, yah  
Flowey. quietly: psst hey wanna prank smiley trashbag?

* * *

Frisk: Lets see if I can shove an apple in my mouth  
Flowey: Times like this, I feel glad I can't feel love or affection

* * *

Flowey: Why did you pick SANS on our basketball team! Papyrus and Undyne are going to crush us. This is hopeless.  
Frisk: He's good a dunking.  
Flowey: Yup. Hopeless.

* * *

Frisk: Flowey is amazing at making any conversation awkward  
Frisk: One time we were going to Asgore's house and Asgore was offering us some Golden Flower Tea  
Frisk: And without dropping the cute facade, Flowey asked if it would be considered cannibalism to drink it  
Frisk: It took a lot of effort to stop laughing

* * *

Flowey: You know when Humans stop eating animals and become Vegan  
Flowey: Basicly its Animals not eating animals  
Flowey: Now the thing is, I'm a plant. I want to become plant vegan  
Flowey: Meatan?

Flowey: Whatever its called, I want to be it.

* * *

Flowey: Hey Toriel's gone, we can go raid the fridge.   
Flowey: Just kidding!   
Flowey: Wait, Frisk where are you going...   
Flowey: FRISK I SAID I WAS JUST KIDDING-

* * *

-Papyrus, Frisk, and Flowey are playing Uno-  
Papyrus puts a colour changing card down  
Papyrus: NYEH HEH HEH. YOU HAVE TO PLAY BLUE NOW! THAT'S MY ATTACK  
Sans: but papyrus, you don't have any blue  
Papyrus: YOU SEE SANS, THAT NOW THAT I MADE THE DECK BLUE, FLOWEY WOULD BE FORCED TO PLAY BLUE, AND FRISK, BEING SCARED WOULD CHANGE THE COLOUR TO SOMETHING I DO HAVE, AND THEY WOULD STILL THINK I HAVE BLUE. THIS ALLOWS ME TO PLACE 'NOT BLUE THINGS' AND FOR THEM TO AVOID CHANGING IT TO BLUE IN FEAR I HAVE IT.  
Flowey: Not anymore  
Frisk puts down a blue card on top of Flowey's blue card  
Papyrus: SANS! YOU MADE ME SAY MY STRATEGY! HOW AM I EVER GOING TO WIN NOW?  
Sans: ...by playing it normally?  
Papyrus: NYEH

* * *

Flowey: I woke up and a bee was on my face  
Frisk: And...  
Flowey: I'M TOO YOUNG TO BE A MOM

* * *

Flowey: Sometimes Murder is the problem  
Flowey: Sometimes Murder is a solution  
Frisk: Murder is never the best solution

Flowey: Its all about perspective

* * *

Flowey, to the tune of Doki Doki Forever (<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I10uxTHryVc> warning for ddlc spoilers): Hey Hey, I want to die when I'm hanging out with you. Why are you so annoying, don't you have anything better to do.  
Frisk: I love you too

* * *

Sans: it takes a lot of work being angry  
Flowey: Ahh, Yes. That's why you THREW ME INTO THE TRASH CAN

* * *

Frisk: Before people meet me they don't think I would put a whoopie cushion on their seat  
Frisk: My Friends know me better  
Sans: i taught you well

* * *

Toriel: My child, what's in this bag  
Flowey: Here's a hint: its my missing sanity  
Frisk: Here's a hint: Flowey is wrong  
Flowey: Here's a hint: Frisk is correct  
Frisk: But, if you are wrong, and I'm correct, and you tell me that I'm correct, that means I'm wrong. So who is really correct?  
Toriel: Frisk why do you have tickets to Mettatons concert? Its way past your bedtime.  
Flowey: IF YOU JUST WENT WITH WHAT I SAID, WE COULD HAVE SNUCK OUT AND WENT-

* * *

Frisk: I have a plan!  
Flowey: I have a better plan!

* * *

Frisk: Flowey, Mom said you're in trouble  
Flowey: Should I pretend I care or what?

* * *

Asriel: I don't know why you care about me, I killed you so many times.  
Frisk: Basically everyone has tried to kill me, you're not special.  
Frisk: The only people who haven't tried killing me are Sans; who would have if he didn't make a promise and Papyrus; who still fought me and depleted my healing items  
Asriel: I don't know how to feel about this

* * *

Flowey: Despite what anyone says, I'm 100% absolutely completely fine  
Toriel: No one has told me otherwise Flowey  
Frisk, busting into the room: HEY MOM FLOWEY ISN'T 100% ABSOLUTELY COMPLETELY FINE

* * *

Flowey: If you need help, call me  
Frisk: You don't have a phone  
Flowey: Exactly

* * *

Frisk: Asriel, do you hate Chara or what..?  
Flowey: Hmm... Well now that I know that they were manipulating me.   
Flowey: Well, golly, hates a strong word  
Flowey: BUT NOT STRONG ENOUGH

* * *

Toriel: To make a card, it must be from the heart  
Flowey: What do you want them to do? Pour blood all over it???

* * *

-Frisk kills everyone-  
Flowey: hmm you must be my dead sibling  
Frisk: There's many questions about your childhood that need to be asked

* * *

Frisk: Knock knock  
Sans: who's there  
Frisk: Not Papyrus =)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i never give context while sending these so you don't get context while getting these  
> also a few of these are real conversations that happened to me and my family


	5. okay yes you caught me shipping flowisk what do you have to say about it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> see; title...  
> actually not flowisky but hey-

-Frisk and Flowey go to an orphanage or something like that to tell stories-  
Kids: Frisk! Tell us a story!  
Frisk: Okay, so long ago, two races ruled over the earth, humans and monsters-  
Kids: Not your life story.  
Frisk: I'm adding a twist, its a story of true love  
Flowey: Ew  
Kids: You flirted with half of the underground, what's going to be different?  
Frisk: This is a love story with Flowey and me.  
Flowey: EW  
Frisk: With a true love kiss!  
Flowey: That never happened  
Frisk: Yeah this is all fake  
Kids: Okay...  
Frisk: So long time ago I fell down a mountain, looking amazing like always, and a flower was there in front of me, Flowey of course! So he tried killing me cause he didn't feel the power of true love.  
Flowey, whispering: wonder why  
Frisk: So then he didn't show up again until much later when he absorbed the human's SOULs and became really heckin' powerful.  
Kids: This is not real right.  
Frisk: Yea totally  
Frisk: So anyways I defeated him with the power of true love  
Kids: Ooh! Did you kiss!  
Frisk: Not yet!  
Flowey, whispering: Never  
Frisk: And then Flowey told me to go make friends with doctor Alphys and come back, so I did that and when I came back, he absorbed the human SOULs again and then absorbed my friend's SOULs too!  
Kid: Wait, but monsters can't absorb other monster SOULs  
Frisk: Yeah but this isn't real, remember  
Same Kid: okay?  
Frisk: So then he turned into his final form  
Flowey: !!!!!!!!  
Frisk: The LEGENDARY GOD OF HYPER DEATH  
Flowey: *visible relief*  
Kids: ARE YOU GOING TO KISS YET???  
Flowey, and Frisk at the same time: No  
Frisk: So anyways I kept hoping and dreaming about things getting better! Then he evolved into his extra finale form! He grew really big and had wings! So then I felt inside him for all of the SOULs of my friends and SAVED them. And then I SAVED Flowey! Then I brought him up to the surface-  
Flowey: The technical term is 'Kidnap'  
Frisk: And here we are!  
Kids: Where's the true love kiss???  
Frisk: Right here  
-Frisk kisses Flowey on the petals-  
Flowey: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Kids: YAY  
-you make take the ship however you wish, it could have been to embarrass flowey, or was it really true love? find out next time aka never!-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heck yeah i can sometimes write not-memorytale things too shush  
> also probably the fact that flowey is a literal flower is kept secret cause thats weird but hey that my interpretation feel free to have your own


	6. Oh gosh why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wait didn't i use this chapter name quite a while ago? meh  
> Sans X Ketchup  
> bad  
> maybe don't read? idk?

Sans looked at the Ketchup.  
"i love you ketchup," he said with a smile (not to say he was always smiling). Ketchup smiled back.  
"And I love you too Sans," Ketchup said. Sans leaned in for the kiss when...  
"SANS! WERE YOU DRINKING AGAIN?"


	7. Goat Mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey guess what, despite everything toriel is a boss monster not a goat!  
> so why would she be called goat mom..?

"Hey, Goat Mom! I need some help!" Frisk called out. Toriel sighed.

"I am not a goat monster, my child," Toriel corrected with a stern sweetness in her voice. She did like being called 'Mom' but she was not a goat monster. Frisk deflated slightly.

"Oh, sorry," Frisk said, much quieter.

"It is fine, Frisk. Now, what did you need my help with..?"

\---

"heya goat mom," Sans said, idly sitting while scrolling on his phone.

"Sans, why are are you on the chandelier? And I am not a Goat," Toriel said.

"well i was feeling pretty  _ down  _ and was hoping that sitting on here would  _ brighten _ my day," the skeleton said, jumping off of the chandelier. Toriel giggled a bit.

"and sorry 'bout that. thought you were a goat monster,"

"It is fine, Frisk called me the same thing," Toriel said. Sans shrugged.

"easy mistake. i met a goat-like monster before and they got mistaken for a boss monster sometimes," Sans said. Toriel looked curious.

"I did not know there are actual goat monsters," Toriel mused, "I never met one during my time as queen."

"ehh. the more you know," Sans said, shrugging again.

\---

"HEY GOAT MOM! Where do you want me to put your junk?" Undyne yelled.

"For the last time, I am not a goat!" Toriel said.

"Oh geez sorry, Frisk just called you that once and it kinda, maybe caught on?" Undyne said, rubbing the back of her head with her hand.

"It is fine, I am getting used to it," Toriel said, disappointed.

\---

"HEY NOT-SO-GOAT MOM!" Frisk shouted. Toriel seemed surprised at the change but accepted it with good humour. Frisk and Sans were standing by the front door. Sunglasses were taped onto Sans' face and Frisk was wearing a pair normally.

"we're the pun committee. we regulate the number of puns. if you are wondering, you tell a  _ skele-ton  _ of 'em," Sans said. Frisk and Toriel giggled.

"Now we've heard complaints about you being called 'Goat Mom'. Now the issue surrounding that event is that you are not a goat. Therefore we've decided you are now to be dubbed," Frisk said, with an air of mock seriousness, "a  _ Boss Mom-ster _ ."

Everyone was silent for a good thirty seconds. Then Toriel started laughing. Sans joined in shortly after and Frisk seemed to try to keep it in.

"A  _ Boss Mom-ster _ ! I have never heard that one before," Toriel said between laughs.

"thanks, tori," Sans wheezed, "i hoped ya didn't."

And Frisk was just smiling through all of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> isweari'mwritingmemorytaleandundermix-


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> headcanon of the day 2: Mettatons high-heels aren't his feet... kinda. he can take them off easily, but there are only wires down there and he needs the heals to walk. He does this to annoy Undyne whenever she asked him to take off his shoes on Undyne's and Alphys house of the surface. He takes them off and... this is starting to become a story not a headcanon lol
> 
> okay so when i finish the story (cause i know i'll do it) i'll send it
> 
> -DarkWo1f  
> Wednesday, October 21st 202X
> 
> And because I'm nice, you get to read it too.

Ding Dong.  
"Hey Alphy, are you going to get it?" Undyne asked Alphys, who was currently sitting on the couch in a pile of blankets. Alphys feebly reached a short, stubby arm towards the door before dropping it.  
"It's t-too far," Alphys whined. Undyne gave her girlfriend a goofy grin.  
"It's fine, I'll get it," Undyne reassured. Undyne took the short walk to the door happily. Undyne didn't know who would be coming here at 10:30 at night though. Maybe it was Papyrus who wanted a late-night training session (which would be fairly normal). Or could it be Sans? Though the fish monster didn't know what Sans would want. It was way past Frisk's bedtime, Toriel would kill them if they were up this late! She was curious who could be at the door and in a fairly good mood. She didn't seem so happy when she saw who was at the door.  
"Hello darling~," Mettaton said as Undyne reluctantly opened the door with a snarl.  
"Hi," She curtly responded. Mettaton let himself in.  
"Take off your shoes," Undyne said, pointing at the ground. Mettaton rased a robotic eyebrow.  
"If you say so," He said with the air of someone about to do a bad thing. Not to say he didn't always have that air, Mettaton does a lot of bad things, but as of right now, it was extra thick with poor life decisions. Mettaton bent one of his noodle arms down and slowly took off a hot pink high-heeled shoe. Carefully, he took one off revealing a bunch of exposed wires. Then, standing on one foot he pulled the other one off, falling to the ground in the process. Undyne sighed as the robot layed meekly on the floor.  
"I can't walk without my shoes, darling. It seems that I have to keep them on," Mettaton said dramatically. Undyne groaned.  
"Fine. Keep them on. Whatever," She growled. Mettaton quickly placed his high-heeled boots back on and sat up.  
"Thanks, darling. Now, where is Alphys? She was going to build me some feet for under my boots," Mettaton replied smoothly. Undyne processed to ponder what the robot meant before screaming.  
"METTATON I SWEAR TO GOD!"


	9. Papyrus and Undyne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i don't even-

"SANS! THIS IS MY NEW FRIEND CAPTIAN UNDYNE!" Papyrus stated proudly. Undyne sighed and noogied Papyrus lightly.

"It's cool, we're friends now. You can just call me Undyne," She lightly corrected the skeleton. Sans looked at the duo, amused.

"SANS! THIS IS MY NEW FRIEND YOU CAN JUST CALL ME UNDYNE!" Papyrus exclaimed. Sans facepalmed.

"PAPYRUS!"


	10. Frisk does a bad thing and Sans makes a pun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *pun

Frisk gave Flowey an evil grin as the flower squirmed in his pot.

"I have no idea what you're thinking but I already know it's a bad- HEY FRISK PUT ME DOWN!" Flowey yelled. Frisk held their little brother's pot, though he liked to deny the fact Frisk very much saw them as siblings. Frisk turned it on its side and rolled it down the hall.

"hey kid, it's a tumbleweed," Sans called out. Flowey screamed.


	11. how to save a goat; step one. remember he has god powers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> frisk saves a goat. because let's all be honest, we all want to

Asriel sighed.  
"I can't keep these souls inside of me. The least I can do is return them. But first... There's something I have to do. Right now, I can feel everyone's hearts beating as one. They're all burning with the same desire. With everyone's power... With everyone's determination... It's time for monsters... To fina-" Asriel was cut off by the sound of a frustrated human.  
"Wait a second; you have God-Like powers! Why do you have to go back to being a flower again? That's just not fair!" Frisk grumbled.  
"Life isn't fair, believe me on that," Asriel reassured.  
"No! I mean... You have God powers. Why can't you just make yourself a SOUL?"  
The human and boss monster stared at each other in stunned silence.  
"Golly! Why didn't I think of that!?"


	12. my friends are literally the personification of undertale characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i decided this needed to be updated. so i did. wow.  
> all of this is copied from hangouts, the only thing that changed is the capitalization of the first one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you're curious  
> first chat  
> frisk - friend 1  
> flowey - me
> 
> second chat  
> frisk - friend 2  
> flowey - friend 1  
> sans - me  
> undyne (mentioned) - friend 3
> 
> third chat  
> frisk - friend 2  
> sans - me  
> alphys - friend 1
> 
> fourth chat  
> chara - friend 2  
> frisk - me  
> flowey - friend 1

Frisk: I want to die  
Frisk: Now  
Frisk: This sucks  
Flowey: Thats easy  
Frisk: Nice  
Flowey: First thing is find a rope  
Flowey: Then tie a noose  
Flowey: Then put your neck into the noose  
Frisk: Nooooo  
Flowey: Then jump  
Flowey: Easy@  
Flowey: !  
Frisk: No not literally  
Flowey: OR you could find something sharp, like a knife  
Frisk: You need help  
Flowey: Or you could put duct tape over your nose and mouth  
Flowey: Or overdose on pills  
Flowey: Or- fine I'll stop  
Frisk: Find a metal therapist  
Frisk: And get help  
Flowey: A metal therapist won't help me  
Flowey: I might need a meNtal one though  
Frisk: What’d  
Flowey: you spelt mental wrong  
Frisk: Ooohhhh  
Flowey: ye

* * *

Frisk: i am going to steal the declaration of independence  
Frisk: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Flowey: That sounds fun  
Sans: make sure you quarintine for 2 weeks before and after you do so  
Frisk: nuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
Sans: well then i cannot let you go if you do not stay safe  
Frisk: buuuuuuuuuuutttttttttttttttttttttttttt i wanna goooooooooooooooo  
Frisk: wheres undyne she will agree with me  
Sans: good thing she isn't here then  
Sans: its my job as the newly appointed mom to make sure you don't do dumb things

* * *

Frisk: wwwwwoooooooooooooooooo  
Sans: *clears throat* and here we see a frisk, high on coffee, in their natural habitat  
Alphys: Their natural habitat is google hangouts??  
Sans: screaming  
Alphys: Oh

* * *

Chara: The only thing i have eaten in the last 7 hour is 12 taco shells, But I have gained 5 pounds. I haven't slept in 31 hours, but I am not tired or fatigued whatsoever. I haven't blink in 6 hours and I no longer require contacts or glasses to see clearly.   
Chara: Either I am seconds away from death by the hands of God or he has chosen me to be his successor.  
Frisk: are you okay???  
Chara: Either I am seconds away from death by the hands of God or he has chosen me to be his successor  
Frisk: yeah you said that...  
Chara: I'M FINE  
Frisk: i don't think i should believe you...  
Flowey: You shouldn’t  
Chara: fine  
Frisk: so you will admit you aren't fine?  
Chara: IM FINE  
Frisk: well tell me when you become jesus


End file.
